


Two Boys and alot of fun

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Children, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, Gay, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: Alison has a child with Mike, they called him AlexPats family come with grandson Pat, Alex and Pat become friendsFun with a bunch of wooden swords
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Meet Again Some Sunny Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717731) by [dechagny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny). 



> I was reading a story by Dechagny called We'll Meet Again Some Sunny Day and it gave me an idea, so i would like to thank them for A. Making a great story  
> B. Fixing the writers block inside my head
> 
> (Read their story)

Alex had started walking, he couldnt see the ghosts so he was confused when his mum talked to thin air.

He had turned 4 last week, Alison had told him they had visitors and to stay out of trouble... Whatever that meant

It wasnt a lie, a few hours later a car pulled up and a small man, a kid who was the same size as him and two grown ups got out. Ali picked him up and led him other two them

"Carols in hospital" he heard, he wasnt paying much attention as he was put down with the other boy

"Hi! Im Pat" he smiled and waved

"Im- im Alex" he smiled

Alex felt a funny tingle in his cheeks, but shrugged it off as the cold

"Come inside! I can show you my hot wheels collection" Alex smiled

"No way!" Pat smiled

~~

They were in Alexs room playing with his four hot wheels, crashing them into eachother, When Alison burst in

"Hi guys, Pat your parents are going now, they are waiting for you" Alison smiled

Pat put down the cars and hugged his new friend

"Bye Alex! Ill try and see if my mum and dad will let me hang out again" Pat smiled and followed Alison down


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet again

"Morning Class, today we have a new Student joining us-"

The class groaned

"His name is Pat, Introduce yourself Pat"

Pat walked in and waved at the class, he saw Alex and waved harder, showing a teethy grin

"Hi im Pat, im 9. Uhh...i met Alex when paying respects to my grandfather who died on his house's land and i hope we can all be friends!" 

"If you are already friends with Alex, why dont you take a seat next to him" the teacher said, Pat nodded and smiled

~~~

The bell rang and the kids ran out of school, Alex and Pat walked to Alisons car

"Do you want me to ask my parents if you want a lift home?" Alex asked

"No-no its fine, i dont want to be a bother" Pat smiled

They continued walked and Alison got out her car

"Hey Boys! I didnt know you went to this school Pat" she smiled 

"He moved here" Alex answered

"Ah, come on then, ill give you a lift home" 

~~

Alex called Pats parents to see if Pat was aloud to come over, Alison and Mike had left to go to the pub and left the ghosts to look after Alex

An hour later there was a knock on the door, Alex opened it and saw Pat

"Come in! You'll never guess what my parents bought" 

He led him to the common room and told Pat to sit down on the sofa, Alex returned a few minutes later with a bag full of stuff and a pole

He stuck the pole in the middle of the couch and tried to stabilize it, he then climbed on and helped Pat up

He reached in the bag and pulled two pirate hats out, he placed one on himself and one on Pat, next he pulled out two wooden swords and chucked the bag to the floor

"Woah!" 

"Im the Captain of this ship! You are my first in command" 

"Wheres your mum and dad?" Pat asked

"Oh they went out" Alex laughed like a pirate

"I wish my parents would leave me on my own"

~~

Day turned to night and Alex begged Alison to let Pat sleep over, she said yes after several pleases

"This is so cool!" Pat said after walking into Alexs room

"I know" Alex said smugly

"Lets go to sleep, then we can play tommorow morning!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are older and the ghosts are in this one

Several years past and Alex and Pat are now 14

"Wow! Pat he is almost a spitting image of you!" Kitty smiled

"Im so proud" Pat smiled

"You should be, he'd make a jolly good soldier" Cap laughed

~

"Lets go into the attic" Alex suggested 

They had just got home from school and were extremely bored, because turns out Robin had blown all the eletricity

("Me said sorry" Robin wailed)

"Isnt the Attic full of old shite?" Pat responded, earning three yells at ghosts he cant even see

("Language!" shouted Fanny, Cap and Pat)

"Yeah but you never know we might find something fun" Alex grabbed Pats hand and ran upstairs

They were both panting when they got up there, the ghosts had followed them

("It was a strict order from Alison!" Captain commanded) 

They went into the dusty attic and turned on the flashlight on the side 

They saw a box with the name tag "Isabel Higham" but it was very warn out at could bearly read

They saw another box with the words "Button House XI" 

"This is well boring" Pat sighed

Alex opened the box labeled Isabel and gasped, he took out a locket and opened it

"Look! That must be that Francis Button guy"

"I swear ive seen that same face down in your pantry were 'Mikes Ghost Chart' is" Pat said

"Oh yeah! So its that Tom guy"

("Thomas! My name is Thomas Thorne and i was the greatest-")

"Jesus, so he haunts here? How did he die?" Pat asked

"Got shot" Alex said with 0 empathy

"Ouch" 

("Yes 'ouch' that signifies how my unbeating heart feels! I-im gonna drown myself in the lake!" and with that Thomas was gone)

"If that Thomas guy was regency what king was it"

"George the fourth" Pat answered

"How do you know?" Alex asked again

"He was the regent king" Pat smiled at him

Alex answered with an 'ah' 

("My boy is so smart" Pat smiled)

"Oh fu- is this a gun!" Alex said, holding a pistol, he had opened the button house XI box and had a very shocked face on

"Lets go outside and shoot it!" Pat suggested

"Isnt that illegal?" Alex asked

"Oh... The police can suck one" Pat responded leaving the attic

Alex followed behind him

~~~

The gun didnt work and they chucked it back in the box, sighing

"Wanna go to the lake?" Pat asked

"Sure, not like we got anything better to do" 

("Isnt Thomas still in the lake?" Kitty asked)

~~

They took their shoes and socks off and rolled their school pants up to their knees, dipping their legs in

"Ooh its cold" Alex shivered

"I know" Pat said, lying back on the grass

Alex mimicked his friend and laughed

"What are you giggling about" Pat asked

"Nothing..."

"Come on it must be something!"

"Nah its nothing i promise" Alex kept laughing

Pat dug inside his pocket

"Penny for your thoughts?" he held out a penny and Alex hesitantly took it

("Kids got a business going on" Julian smirked)

"Its just... I just remembered that when we were about 9ish and we use to play pirates" 

("I remember that!" Kitty giggled)

"Yeah and you were always the Captain" Pat smiled

"Hey! Id make a very good Captain" Alex laughed

"Captain Dumbass" 

Alex jokingly hit him in the stomach 

"Ah! Im in sooo much pain" Pat said sarcastically 

"Oh would you like me to fetch the maid?" Alex said in a posh British accent

They both laughed

"I'd best be heading off... It was nice hanging with two, see you tomorrow" Pat smiled and walked off

"Bye!" Alex waved

("Bye Pat!" Kitty shouted excitedly)


End file.
